This invention relates to a deadlocked strap releasing device for a strapping machine, particularly to one swiftly releasing a deadlocked strap when the strap is deadlocked in the machine.
A conventional strapping machine 10 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has an automatic strap guiding device guiding a strap 11 from a strap moving device 12 into a guider 13 and then into a guide rail 15 positioned around an upper arcuate frame 14. Meanwhile an open guide groove 151 is provided in one side of the guide rail 15 to guide one end of the strap 11 to move into a weld and cut device 16, with the extended long strap formed to have an upper portion and a lower portion overlapped. Then the guide rail 15 is operated to move to one side to let the strap 11 separate from the guide groove 151 so that the band moving device may retreat the strap 11 for tightening the strap 11 to move toward the arcuate frame 14 to pack on the object W to be packed placed on a work table 17. And then the strap 11 is welded and cut off to finish packing.
By the way, the strap 11 may sometimes be deadlocked in the guide groove 151 during moving action of the strap 11, impossible to carry on packing. Then the packing machine has to be stopped in operation to move the guide rail 15 to let the strap 11 separate from the guide groove 151. Next, a worker has to pull the strap 11 out of an open in 171 formed in the worktable 17, and the packing machine is started again and redundant portion of the strap 11 is to be cut off, releasing the deadlocked strap.
Though the worker can pull the strap 11 out of the opening 171 of the worktable 17, the opening 171 is so small as to hardly let a finger to pass through, so practically it is not so easy to extend a finger into the opening 171 to pull up the deadlocked strap 11. The worker may use a hook to hook out the strap 11 to release the deadlocked strap, but the chance may be that a proper hook is not available at hand or it is to be prepared in advance for use, otherwise the deadlocked strap is not easily released in the conventional packing machine.
This invention has been devised to offer a deadlocked strap releasing device for a strapping machine, which is positioned in the machine body, uses a pull rod to directly push a strap pusher together with the strap to protrude up a worktable so as to permit a worker to pull out the strap to release it in the deadlocked position and to carry on packing smoothly.